hogsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Red Cat (Grim Facade)
The Red Cat or Red Cats is a name of titular organization in Grim Facade: The Red Cat. Story Sometime earlier than 1841, the Red Cats was founded by Vincent Conti and a group of men who shared his ideal of a society without corruption. To this end, he and his comrades infiltrated every branches of power within the city of Venice to purge the corrupted people of their positions. They also rob the citizen bank of money belonged to the statesmen and engaged in political coup. The situation became worst when the riot occurred at the central port in and the port chief was forced to pay a ransom for his own life. However, Marco Ricci and Bertrando Neri never received the ransom from the man. Believing that their leader betrayed them and took the money for himself, Marco engaged in a fight with the port chief, resulted in his injury and the latter death. Later, the Group were about to take control of the Port and eventually the entire Venice. At this time Marco and the rest of the Red Cat took Vincent away from his daughter, Adrianna, and imprisoned him. Marco eventually became the mayor of Venice, while the rest of the members got position and power in the city's society. Adrianna, having no known relative left, was sent to an orphanage. Many years later, Adrianna eventually found out about her father's past as the Red Cat's leader, rescued him and killed on most of the members for betraying her father under a guise of a serial murderer, the Red Cat. Vincent took revenge on Marco and committed suicide and Adrianna was taken into custody by the Detective who was hired to investigate the case. Later, Adrianna was kidnapped by the town current prosecutor who desired her inheritance from her father during his day as the Red Cat's leader. Although she was saved by the Detective her life was coming to an end from the torments she received. In her last breath, she asked the Detective to find the inheritance she has hidden and gave them to the orphanage she grew up. The Detective fulfilled his promise with her and caught the prosecutor, putting an end to the Red Cat's legacy. List of known events related to the Red Cat * 18 April 1841 - The Red Cat robbed the Citizen Bank, stolen huge amount of money belong to the statesmen. * 20 October 1845 - The Red Cat gathered attention from the public. (Bandits or Revolutionaries) * 1 September 1847 - Riot at Central Port * 2 September 1847 - Port Chief murdered. * 21 June 1849 - Political coup. * 3 September 1850 - Vincent Disappeared from public. Marco became the mayor. Members *Vincent Conti (leader) *Marco Ricci *Bertrando Neri *Domenico Scarlatti *Cesare Borgia *Daniele Mancini *Sandro Ricci Trivia *Sandro Ricci, the son of Marco Ricci, was the only survivor of the original Red Cat. *The Red Cat is similar to the Raven Society (formerly the Crow League) from Dark Tales Series (also by ERS Games) that had benevolent goal of upholding justice for people but had to result to unethical methods. Category:Organizations Category:Grim Facade